


Corsets, ribbons and intestines

by othersin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1800, Cambion, Corsetry, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Jack the Ripper Murders, Lingerie, M/M, a child of a incubus/succubus is causing problems, organ eating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersin/pseuds/othersin
Summary: Crowley didn't think he just leaped to action - that action being was jumping in after a woman who had been knocked off London bridge by a very irate Cambion. He also wasn't expecting a subconscious miracle to be used as soon as they both hit the water to pop them safely in what appeared to be her room - now he has an almost naked, soaked angel beneath him and he feels he may be having a slight stroke.Our favourite duo is trying to catch an Cambion causing havoc in its wake while trying to deal with their feelings on the way.
Relationships: Aziraphale (Good Omens)/Original Male Character(s), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Corsets, ribbons and intestines

* * *

“Maria – ugh, maybe not so tight…?” Aziraphale groaned when the satin laces pulled ever tighter over her corporal form, holding a flat hand against the flattening expanse of her stomach – rather than the default appearance, the angel had decided on this form for a little change, Michael had changed their corporation quite recently as well but it seemed that she wore her usual clothes, not that she wasn’t lovely, but if one were to change then Aziraphale did not see the harm in dressing differently and maybe the other angels were content with their white robes and plain clothes.

However, if Gabriel decided to drop in, Aziraphale did not know how the superior archangel would react to seeing the principality succumbing to earthly vanity – well, heaven didn’t much care for her at the moment and she was enjoying the peace and quiet it afforded her. But knowing how Gabriel was, the taller angel would surely bring up her shape again, and yes, being an angel did offer some fluidity of how they wish to appear but she wasn’t going to pretend it wasn’t a little hurtful.

“Sorry miss Azira” Maria hummed, tugging some of the tightness out of the ribbons – it was still tight but not unmanageable to walk in, Aziraphale pressed against the corset they fitting under her bust and made sure the whale boning was sitting comfortably over her stomach and abdomen. She was certainly curvier in frame then the elegant ladies pulling the corset tightly making their waist as small as possible when Aziraphale went to the park for a picnic

“How is that miss Azira?” Maria asked, her slight cockney accent dusting how she spoke in a charming way

“That seems manageable for the moment, my dear.” Aziraphale hummed, Maria hummed happily – moving to the dressing table in the small room, picking up the soft brush with the tortoise shell handle and idly brushing the curls. Perhaps the other was trying to tame the thick hair to be pulled up in a neat hairstyle she was gushing about some Lady what’s – her – name did when Aziraphale decided to take the other out to the seaside on their rare days off that they shared. Maria was a housemaid of the household that a Dr Armstrong lived and ran his practice, and Aziraphale had been playing the role of a live-in receptionist and assistant.

The doctor was a quiet, it not a little antisocial but he is good man once you get over his personality, a gifted doctor and surgeon but a horrid bedside manner which is why he was eager to give the out of place woman he found in the library a job. Never mind the fact that Aziraphale was the only one to make sense of his overly cursive chicken scratch notes and prescriptions to take to the chemist to blend – the chemist and his apprentice were so thrilled at Aziraphale working with the doctor, as they thought the doctor was a little off-putting. Maria had said that the man made her uncomfortable sometimes, but it was better with the angel around - voicing that she couldn't explain it but she felt unsafe with him sometimes, but he had never been anything but a polite employer.

There were times that Aziraphale felt the other stare at her when her back was turned - but besides lingering glances but with no intention in them was a little odd.

Well Gabriel did say there had been increased activity in hell, and with the number of humans that went to the doctor – it was an opportunity to be at the front line of mortal misery just in case someone has something slightly more demonic illness than the normal. Heaven had been thinking that demons might be trying to prey on the weary souls trying to keep it together after the war, but Aziraphale had been with the doctor for the past six months and no demon had been spotted making a nuisance of themselves. The angel felt a strange tightness when he thought of a particular slithering demon that she had secretly considered perhaps a good friend with all the years they strayed cross each other’s paths, she pondered briefly what wickedness the other was up to and wondered shamefully how the other would think of her now.

Aziraphale looked at herself in the mirror and trying to ignore the rising self-conscious thoughts and of burning yellow serpentine eyes, there was something quite lovely and fine about the silk and lace the men and woman of this era loved to wrap themselves in – her baggy chemise almost opaque, when she had originally changed her form ; she had been quite fascinated with her breasts when she made changed her form from the previous one, Maria, bemoaning her own flatter chest sometimes so Aziraphale could only assume they were attractive in the eyes of other humans as well. They were quite lovely, plump, pale and milky skin was barely seen though the thin cotton of the chemise and the pale pink nipples and darker areola had brushed against the chemise, they were perhaps they were favourite part or followed closely second to her mess of strawberry blond curls that she had found amusing how many different styles she could pull up in. Currently it fell loose over her covered left breast as Maria, gently pushed her down on the chair as she brushed her hair like she was a pretty doll, like one of those porcelain ones she had seen in the charming little toy shop in downtown.

Aziraphale pulled her drawers up to her natural waistline with a sky-blue ribbon gathered and cover the thigh high chemise. Her drawers fell by her knees, edged in frilly lace – some of the blue ribbon decorated the scalloped edges of the lace. The angel’s default corporations frame was still a little plump, the plumpness she had was something she found comfort in but the curvier lines and heavy bust was something to get used to for sure but she had had gained a deep love of pretty hats and fine dresses with bustles – she had been waking though down the streets when she found the pearly white corset with fine rose embroidery, shaped perfectly on the dummy’s lacy underthings .

“You are getting all fancy today.” Maria asked, a knowing twinkle in her eye, “May I inquire the occasion?”

“Do I need an occasion?”

“Of course not, just wondering…the new unmentionables…did you had someone on your mind?” Maria bit her lip, stilling her brushing, “Romantic like?”

“Romantic…” Aziraphale muttered, a flash of yellow and onyx scales came to mind – her pale round face flushed rose.

“I knew it, gosh, not very surprising though – any fella would be lucky to have you.” Maria said a little slyly, “Do I know him…is it the doctor?”

“Oh, my no, it isn’t anything like that and it isn’t!” Aziraphale flushed even darker. Though she supposed the doctor was attractive in his own right, but she was quite partial to red hair and slighter builds.

“Hm…” Maria hummed, as though she didn’t believe Aziraphale finally returning the brush to the mirrored dressing table with clawed feet.

“Besides, last time I saw him….feels like an eon ago” Aziraphale frowned at that thought, usually the wily serpent usually popped up every few centuries or so – the demon might have changed his corporation in that time but the angel was certain she would be able to tell it was him. Maybe it was the sudden change of tone that made the younger girl furrow her brow and look concerned, a comforting hand placed on her smooth arm.

“He wasn’t part of the army, was he?” Maria said a little sadly, “My pa was caught up in the war, left my ma and the little ones when he went – poor sods.”

“Oh, heavens no – he hates wars.” Aziraphale assured the younger, who had moved away from her deft fingers that plaited the loose white hair of the other – Aziraphale knew that with a quick miracle, she could change to any style she liked or what the fashion was but the girl had three sisters, falling into this sisterly role with ease with her years of experience.

“Well, is he a kind man?” Maria asked, with the giddy curiosity of a girl just blossoming into a lovely young lady. Not a girl who values wealth or status but of kindness and a good heart – it is quite refreshing to see her bloom in her own way.

“Yes, I think so – even though he doesn’t believe it himself.” Aziraphale muttered the last bit to herself, allowing her plaited hair to be looped in a loose bun

“Is he handsome but a troublesome roguish gentleman like that A.Z Fell writes about in the weekly serials in the magazine the doctor gets.” Maris said quickly while pinning the bun in place, pulling the small newspaper in question from her apron pocket – they had illustrated some key points in the weekly serial – even more horrifying that the doctor seemed to know what was up with the author, those careful quoting of key lines from the stories around the guised angel. The girl had sometimes asked what certain words meant or how to read it, it was a well-loved piece of literature that was perfect to be read while on the move and it was easy to hide with a lady’s things

“Oh. I didn’t realize you read those…” Aziraphale now was blushing for an entirely different reason now. Ah, a little hobby she had going on the side – might as well with the job going as slowly as it was, she’ll never hear the end of it from Maria if the girl found out that the gentle receptionist wrote under the alias of A.Z Fell. Well, the girl was old enough to wed - it was not up to this old angel say what is too much for her to read.

“My Ma used to read it to us every week – I think she really fancied the mysterious snake charmer that Alissa fell for.” Maria hugged the flimsy book, “I want to find a man like that.”

“Your mother really shouldn’t read those stories to your sisters.” Aziraphale frowned, clearing her voice, “Surely there are some…overly passionate scenes in it.”

“Nah, my ma doesn’t read it in the fancy way it was written – she knows what not to add when she’s reading it to the girls before bedtime.”

Aziraphale took the well-read magazine and cast a gaze upon it – it was a couple of weeks old now but it followed the confident Alissa investigating her missing brother, the clues had lead to a circus with a charming, dark snake charmer. There had been a few overly passionate scenes and some implied moment that made one a little hot under their blouse – they’re was a part where it is implied that the disappearance was due to the snake charmer but no one knows for sure as of yet.

Conan, the snake charmer in the story, was a favourite of most of the readers - turning most sensibilities of the time on their head and even Alissa was loved by many a lady who could only dream to be whisked away on an adventure or even do something exiting like investigating a murder or a crime.

“Why not?” Maria pouted, “Every girl wants to find someone who gives her adventure and takes her to new and beautiful places.”

“But he is a criminal, and has committed wicked things – he is not a good man.” Aziraphale was not certain who she was addressing that to.

“Ha, I knew you read them” Maria said happily, “But he is good to her, he is trying to be good - Alissa seems to like him just fine”

Aziraphale returned the book and the girl returned it safely to her apron as the girl continued happily to go to the boudoir to pull out a crinoline frame for a bustle and a grown for Aziraphale to wear.

“Trying is a little different than being truly good, my dear.” Aziraphale sighed softly, the other not hearing her as she turned back to the mirror. "But it is nice that they try."

* * *

The grim looking dock had an overwhelming smell of the briny sea and fish, but even that smell was not the only thing the demon and emerged from the shadows – the scent of decay and something most certainly wicked. The reports were quite telling that of a suspected cambion in the area. A pain in the arse, spawn of succubus and incubus even sometimes between an elite demon and a human – it caused trouble for upstairs and downstairs, ever since the first war it was agreed by both sides that mixing of the infernal and divine with humans was something neither side wanted.

So much paperwork. The last time they had an infestation of Cambion and Nephilim was during the great flood – more beast than angelic or infernal and with their respective sires’ abilities caused everyone so much grief.

Beelzebub giving the famed tempter of Eden this type of job just irked him, the prince of hell still hadn't quite forgiven him for Pompeii, but at least he was back in England – he wondered if the angel would be hot on his heels, attempting to thwart his plans, maybe if he ran into him perhaps he could tempt the other in assisting him in locating the cambion. Poor bastard was probably bored out of his mind, well, it would be up to Crowley to liven it up for the principality. He walked past the various dock workers, not even casting a sidelong glance at the prostitutes lingering around this bad side of town – cheap perfume wafted on the pungent sea breeze as fisherman pulled their catches to sell, papers had been caught in the whirling air. The demons deft fingers caught the paper, a lone page from an article – the black and white illustration shown a young lady standing with a tall man with a confident smirk, he was not really sure of the context of the illustration but it seemed to be part of a serial that was becoming popular to publish stories. The authors name however made his brow raise a little, _A.Z Fell_?

That seemed a little to on the nose for an angel such as Aziraphale and the writing – well what he could make sense of it, was very…flowery? But having a closer look at the illustration, true while it wasn’t coloured – a faint tattoo had been drawn on the others arm. He raised a hand to the one that was hidden underneath his longer red hair, well now, all thoughts of a dangerous cambion on the loose was replaced with finding the other part of the story and find the angel, to tease him mercilessly.

And keeping an eye out for a demonic hybrid that can cloak their nature and is also known to eat organs, of course.

* * *

TBC?

lady aziraphale and crowley ripping corsets is the only reason i am writing this


End file.
